Out of this world or out of my mind?
by Grey Malfoy
Summary: Draco and Harry are paired up in potions class, but something goes wrong and now they're stuck 2,000 years in the future...or are they? eventual D/H slash, R/Hr, attempted take on Severitus' challenge...still in the works!! R&R please!!!!
1. Carmen Canere & Interportamus Nos

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize, chances are, it's not mine. But I'm sure we all know this, noting as if I was either JK Rowling or the creator of Gundam Wing, I wouldn't be posting on FF.net, I would be writing the fifth book...or maybe not, but the HP books would definately be slash. LOL  
  
Summary: 2 boys find themselves in a room...and neither of them remember how they got there. There, they meet up with the g-crew and try to find the way home while trying to find out who they are.  
  
Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Yuri, citrus (in upcoming chapters - I'll post warnings), character POVs at times, extreme OOCness, etc.  
  
Archive?: Deafening Silence, Fanfiction.net, others appreciated as long as you tell me you've archived me ^^ Fwah  
  
R&R please!!! Tell me if I'm rushing this fic - I tend to do that -_-()  
  
Key: {Draco thoughts} *Harry Thoughts* .~*Flashback*~. =Memory= #Dream# /Parselmouth\ Writing ~Snape thoughts~   
  
Out of the world or out of my mind?  
  
b  
Chapter 1:  
Carmen Canere & Interportamus Nos  
/b  
May 29, 2003; 11:16am  
  
"Today we will make the Carmen Canere potion that you have been learning about all week. You will be working in pairs..." Hermione, Ron, and Harry all slid closer together. "...of my choice." Professor Snape sneered at them. "The pairs will be as such: Granger, Zabini. Patil, Parkinson. Weasley, Bulstrode. Crabbe, Finnegan. Longbottom, Michiko Maxwell. Sachi Maxwell, Fortune. Malfoy, Potter..."  
  
Harry stopped listening after that. Sure, he had worked with Malfoy before, but somehow this was...different. Like something was going to happen this time around. He gathered his things and walked over to Malfoy's desk.  
  
Draco's trademark sneer was in place as he spoke to Harry, who was approaching the desk. "You're getting the materials." Harry sighed and put his things down before walking up to Snape's desk, gathering the nessiscary items.  
  
Things were going well for a while...no major fights. But of course, none of that would last for very long...  
  
"Damnit, Potter! I'm telling you, you're supposed to add crushed beetle eyes after you add diced flobberworms!" "And I'm saying that you're a dumbass, because you add halved flobberworms after you add whole beetle eyes! Read the damn notes!!!" "Silence, both of you. For once, Mr. Potter...is right. ...5 points to Gryffindor." There was a series of gasps and a loud thud, and Harry turned around to find that Ron had fallen out of his chair, and was staring at Snape like he had grown a second head.   
  
At any rate, it shocked the both of them so badly, after Snape left they added the rest of the ingredients at the same time. The potion turned emerald green and shimmered like a mirror. "Ok, now we have to test it..." Harry filled two vials and handed one to Draco. "Well...bottoms up." They both downed the vials, and the world went black.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"...wake them yet! Let them wake up on their own - it will be a lot better for them."  
  
Draco was the first to awaken, but he sat there and listened to the strange people for a moment.   
  
"Duo, they could be dangerous! They could be here to kill us!" "I don't think so, though...because seriously - if you were going to kill somebody, would you be dressed in robes? I don't think so! You would draw too much attention to yourself, wouldn't you?"  
  
Draco opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in an extremely large dark red wood bed with black and dark green sheets. The rest of the room was furnished in the same dark red wood - very simple but he could tell that whoever owned the room had a lot of money. {Why does this room look...familiar...?}  
  
"Yo, Heero! Blondie's awake!"  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a boy with a long braid practically jumped over to his bed. Draco reached for his wand, but before he could get very far, his hand was in a death grip and there was a gun pointed in the middle of his forehead. "Don't...fucking...move..." He raised his eyebrow. "Er...ok. But...what the hell is pointing at me?" The long haired boy stared at Draco like he had lost his freaking mind. "What?" There was a meep from the doorway. Draco looked and saw a boy with raven hair and green eyes there, escorted by a chinese youth. {I've seen that kid before...but where...?} "Draco, I don't think I would move about now..." The one with the gun spoke to the Chinese boy. "Bring him in, Wufei." Wufei complied. "Alright kid, if you have supposedly never seen a gun, tell me - what were you reaching for?" Draco scoffed. "My wand. Duh. Now...where the bloody hell am I?" The long haired boy raised his eyebrow and sighed. "Right. First, my name is Duo. You're currently at the ancient Malfoy Manor in England. It's old. Like...over 3 thousand years old." Draco's eyes bugged at this. "No, Malfoy manor was built in 1,002 AD under strict orders from Lryamh Malfoy. That makes it only....1,000 years old. But that's completely not the point. How the hell did you get that....that....muggle thing to work through the barriers?" Duo blinked. "Erm...buddy? I think you might have bumped your head on something because...it's AC 202. What barriers? And what the hell is a muggle?"  
  
Draco grabbed his wand. "You mean to tell me that a bunch of muggles got into Malfoy Manor? You've got to be kidding me!" Draco tried to stand up, and immediately fell over. "And what is wrong with my legs?" "Draco, they're fine - just give them a few minutes." Draco stood up and glared. "Just who the hell are you?" The raven haired boy stared slack jawed at him. "The hell? It's me - Harry Potter?" Draco just stared. "Erm...no?" Harry growled. "Fine! You know what? Whatever." Harry tried to storm out, but was stopped by Wufei. "No chance, you're coming with me." Harry was livid. "I just want to go back to the freaking room I was in! Is that so much to ask?!" Wufei looked at him for a moment. "Fine." Harry stomped out of the room. Draco blinked for a moment. "Well then. Can I go to the kitchen? I'm kinda hungry." Duo shrugged. "Aight. Come on then." Draco walked out of the room, Duo trailing behind.  
  
Duo let Draco lead him to the kitchen, partly because he wanted to see if the kid really knew his way around, and partly to just observe the strange whtite-blonde child that appeared so suddenly in the ancient house.  
  
Draco knew where he was going - he could do it in his sleep. But what unnerved him about the situation was that the decor was completely different. Even so, his memory was just about perfect. He could almost see the old paintings that decorated the hallways, almost smell the house elves cooking for his family, almost hear his animals prowling around. {THE ANIMALS!!! Most of them are probably dead, but I think a few of them will still be alive...I hope nobody found Ignis....that would really suck} He stopped in front of a painting. "Draco Ignis" The painting slid out of the way and Draco walked into the kitchen where he was greeted by several house elves. {There are still house elves here...?} "What in the fuck...?" Draco looked behind him and realized that Duo was still following. "Well, I said I wanted to go to the kitchen to get food. This is the kitchen. Now watch, I'll get food." He turned to the house elves. "Alright, how long have you been here?" One of them stepped up. "Pardon, sir, but you looks like...like Master Malfoy...is you related to him, sir?" Draco nodded. "I am the Draco Malfoy that lived here in 2002. I'm hungry. Do we have any food?" The house elf that spoke earlier shrieked and nodded profusely. "Yes sir!! Right away sir!!" All the house elves scampered away at once, cooking him an enormous lunch. "What the hell is going on here? What are these?" Draco sighed. "Right...muggles...these are house elves. They are damn near immortal. Live a very long time. They make food for their masters. Namely, me." He addressed the house elves again. "Bring this to the main dining room and call me when it's finished. I will be in my room." They nodded, and Draco left the kitchen, dragging Duo along with him. "Technically, I own this house. It was passed on to me in my father's will, and, since I'm assuming he's dead and I didn't make a will, it's still mine." He stopped at the door to Harry's room. "You know, you can stop following me around. I'm not going to do anything." He opened the door to Harry's room. "Potter, I--what the bloody hell are you doing?!" Harry stopped throwing things at the wall. "What the fuck do you think I'm doing?! I remember everybody. I remember school, I remember you, and yet you don't seem to remember me? The one freaking person that can possibly help me, and I'm screwed over because he can't remember shit. I'm never going to see anybody again!" He gripped the glass he was holding so tight that it shattered in his hand. "Look, I'm sorry. Memory lapse - but we're in my house. I remember everything now, I just couldn't before. I think it had something to do with the fact that there was something pointed in the middle of my forehead. Anyways, I need to get back to my room - the house elves are making me lunch, which I'm sure will feed a damn army. If you would like to join me, you're more than welcome. But I need your help with one of my animals, that I think is still alive. But it probably dosen't know who the hell I am, and since you're a Parselmouth..." Harry nodded. "Fine." He tossed the shards of glass on the bed and pulled out his wand. "Reparo." The pieces were fixed to reveal a gorgeous crystalline vase. "Let's go before I change my mind."  
  
They walked to Draco's rooms, which looked like they hadn't been touched since he left. Draco shut the door and pointed his wand at it, muttering a locking spell. He walked to the rug at the foot of his bed and pulled it back to reveal a trapdoor. He opened it and pressed a button, causing the torches in the hidden room to ignite. He made sure the ground was clear and jumped into the room. Harry just kind of gaped. "Are you coming or not?" Harry shook his head quickly and jumped down.  
  
They landed on a silver colored velvet carpet that faded into a rich emerald green color, going down a long corridor lined with torches shaped like dragons. Every once in a while, the emerald carpet would branch off into a silver one on each side and stop at a door. Each door had a picture of an animal on it, like a label. "This way, Potter." Draco walked down the carpet and turned left at the first branch. "/Open.\" The door slid open, and Harry raised an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't a parselmouth...?" "I'm not. This menagerie has been in my family for years. One of my great aunts was a parselmouth, though. This was hers, and she gave it to me. I didn't feel the need to change the passwords, so she taught me a few words." Draco shrugged. "Let's go."  
  
They walked into the door. Draco whispered to Harry. "Ask for permission to enter their lair. If they allow you in, walk forward 8 steps, stop, and bow. When they nod, you may walk around wherever you please. I will do the same." Harry nodded. "/Please, May I enter?\" /Who are you?\ "/I am Harry Potter, a friend of Draco Malfoy.\" There was a silence. /You and your friend may enter.\ Harry smiled and walked forward 8 steps, going through what seemed to be a barrier. He stopped and bowed. The snake nodded. /Your friend...is this Mister Malfoy?\ "/Yes, he is. Do you...remember him?\" /Yes, but I thought he was dead. It's been over 2,000 years since I last saw him. I was not aware that humans live this long. My other humans did not.\ "/We time traveled, though I'm not sure how, exactly. Something to do with a potion. Erm...how exactly did you survive for 2,000 years without Draco here?\" The snake made a hissing sound, almost like laughter. /He does not feed us. You have entered a new dimension. It's a difficult concept to explain.\ Harry nodded. "/I must be going now, as I believe Draco is getting a little weirded out by this conversation. I will visit you soon, if I can. Be well.\" /Be well\ Harry turned to Draco, who raised an eyebrow. "Have a nice chat, Potter?" Harry nodded. "Yes, now how do you leave this place?" Draco grabbed his hand and jumped into the pond behind them. They landed directly underneath the trapdoor on the silver carpet. "That was...interesting. Any more animals in here?" Draco nodded. "We need to see Ignis. She's a phoenix. But not now, I think lunch will be ready soon." He looked up and vanished, appearing next to the trapdoor in the bedroom. "Just look up and wish to be up here." Draco moved back as Harry appeared where he was standing.  
  
"Well done, Potter. Now the question - how the fuck did we get here, and how do we get back?" Harry opened his mouth to reply, when he was interrupted by a loud crack. "Master Malfoy? Your lunch is ready, sir. In the main dining area." Draco nodded. "Thank you. That is all, Mekii." The house elf nodded and disapparated. "Come on, let's discuss this over lunch."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"But Hermione, what if that git Malfoy poisoned the potion and killed him?!" Hermione sighed "Because he would have poisoned himself in the process. Listen, maybe it wasn't Malfoy's fault, did you think of that? Seriously, you've been blaming him this whole time, but he's one of the two that are missing and--" "AND so he could have transported them to where You-Know-Who is and is planning to kill him!!!"  
  
Hermione shook his shoulders. "CALM DOWN! Look, I'm sure that I can figure out what happened to them, I mean, it can't be that hard...anyways, you need to go to Divination. Get a head start to the North Tower. I have to go to class. But...try not to worry, I'm looking into it. Have faith." With that she left Ron standing in the hallway looking after her. "I hope you're right..." he murmured as he trudged to the North Tower. 


	2. Revelations and Journals

b  
Chapter 2  
/b  
June 10, AC 203  
  
Draco's Journal  
i  
Growl…I convinced these muggles to let us go to London to shop…now I just hope that there is still a Diagon Alley, because if there isn't…well let's just say, we're fucked. As much as I hate to say it, I'm really worried that we're going to be stuck here…and not because I want to see my family again, no, it's because it seems to upset Harry so much that his friends and godfather (I didn't know he had a godfather…::shrug::) aren't here to talk to when he gets lonely, which, apparently happens a lot. I feel bad for him, I really do. But I wonder…when did I start feeling sorry for him?  
/i  
Draco put the journal away and sighed. {When did I start to care…?}  
  
He pulled on some clothes that one of the boys, Duo, had lent him.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"You can't be serious! Albus, there is no way that Harry is my--" Dumbledore held up a hand. "Severus, you know it's true. Just look at him! The charm is wearing off and it's obvious to anybody who looks at him that he's yours! Denying it any further is going to hurt both of you." Lupin nodded. "Sev, look at yourself. You're worried. Worried about him." Snape scoffed. "Are you joking? I am not worried about him!" Lupin growled. "Tell that to your eyes. I can smell it on you, you're scared shitless for him and everybody knows it except for the two of you! He's the only one with an excuse - he's in a fucking COMA!" Lupin turned and stormed out of Dumbledore's office. Snape just stared at his retreating back. "I…oh shit." He practically ran out of the Headmaster's office.   
  
***  
  
"Remus, wait." Lupin stopped but didn't turn towards the Potion's Master. "Look, I'm sorry. You're right, I'm just…I'm scared. I don't want to lose him…" ~Like I lost her…~ "I mean, Voldemort is trying to kill him, and if he found out that I was his father…the consequences…I just don't know what to do." He leaned against the wall and just stared off into space. "Look, Sev, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I just…I'm just a little confused right now." Remus looked away slightly.  
  
"Remus, what's wrong?" Lupin looked Snape in the eye. "Do me a favor, and don't hate me, please?" Snape looked shocked. "Hate you? I could never hate you! But…why?" But he was answered when Lupin took 2 steps forward and kissed him. "Because I…I love you." Snape just stared at him. Lupin bit his bottom lip and nodded once. "…Sorry…" He ran off towards his rooms, leaving Snape to stare at the empty hallway for long afterwards.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Harry's DeadJournal  
i  
June 10, AC 203  
I can't believe they still HAVE this! This kicks ass…I got my journal back!! Heh…at least it's not like…screwed up or something…all my other entries are here…::shrug:: Goddess I can't remember the last time I wrote in this thing!! …Oh wait a minute, yes I can! It was the day before I went to Siri's to go bowling! FWAH! …I really miss Siri and Remy…Man if they were here, it wouldn't be so bad…not that it's really all that bad, I mean…no publicity, nobody staring at me (or my scar) going "There's Harry Potter!" and there's no uncle Vernon anymore so I don't have to worry about them…I'm FREE! You have no idea how wonderful this feels. To have the only family you have hurt you, and then suddenly be free from their grasp, it's amazing!! I feel like I did when I found out who I was…before everyone else found out…I felt good. Like…Hellagood. Like that one stupid song…Feelin hellagood so lets just keep on dancin…  
  
I wanna dance!  
/i  
"Hey Harry, get down here! We're waiting for you!"  
i  
Shit, I got to go. I'll write more later…  
  
Current Mood: Ecstatic  
Current Song: "Funkastic" by: Rip Slyme  
/i  
***  
  
The car ride was long, and Draco was completely fascinated with the car they were using. "Hey Draco, I just thought of something...you got your Gringotts key?" Draco blinked. "Erm...shit, I don't. Tell me you have your key. I'll pay you back I swear." Harry nodded. "I was going to give mine to Re--Professor Lupin so he could get something for...my godfather..." He looked out the window. Draco noticed the pained expression on his face, although it only lasted for a second. "Alright. I will pay you back...{if}...when we get back to our time, and I have my key." Harry nodded absently, not really paying attention to the conversation anymore. Draco sighed and they spent the rest of the car ride in silence. 


End file.
